


it’s been snowing for thirteen hours

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [19]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blush - Freeform, Multi, Sprace Apartment AU, but from sprace’s POV, crunch - Freeform, elbert - Freeform, javid - Freeform, newsbians, sprace, this is very javid centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: the gang™️ is snowed in at spot and race’s apartment





	it’s been snowing for thirteen hours

**Author's Note:**

> hello my lovelies  
this installment is kinda long and has a lot of javid because i literally can’t help myself also i miss winter which is why i wrote this  
enjoy!!

“Bad news folks.” Kath clicked her phone off and looked at them, assembled randomly around Spot and Race’s living room. “Blizzard’s kicked up, no one outside unless extremely necessary. We’re stuck.”

Race and Spot exchanged an equally alarmed glance.

Their entire friend group, stuck in their apartment until the blizzard calmed down—which it probably wouldn’t until the next morning.

“We’re snowed in!” Jack called suddenly, grinning. “Where’s the booze?”

Davey dropped his head in his hands.

—

_Hour 1_

Davey took a long swig from a bottle of melon liquor that Race had gotten for three dollars and slurred, “All I’m sayin’ is that Heathers is an extremely valid musical, alright?”

“Davey,” Race called, wrapping himself around Spot’s body. “Your gay is showing.”

“You know all the lyrics to Candy Store, shut your fucking mouth!” Davey called back, swaying so far forward that Jack’s arms came around him, catching him before he pitched himself off the couch.

“Kelly, please control of your drunk boyfriend!” Spot demanded, wrapping his arms around Race’s shoulders. Race’s heart warmed at the touch, as it always seemed to.

Jack rolled his eyes even as he held Davey close. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“My brother is such a lightweight.” Sarah commented from under Kath’s arm, sipping a glass of wine.

“He’s drunk on melon liquor!” Albert laughed from the floor, twined with Elmer. Blink and Mush were sitting up against a couch, and Crutchie and Finch—as always—were cuddling in the recliner, Crutch seated on Finch’s lap.

“I’ve never seen anyone actually get drunk on that stuff, not even Crutch.” Finch giggled, poking his boyfriend’s side.

“Oh, f-fuck off, all a’ ya.” Davey grumbled, burying his face in Jack’s neck, who subsequently became red as a hydrant.

Spot laughed at his brother, and Race’s chest expanded. He’d never get tired of that sound.

“Rein in your husband, Jack.” Kath called.

Jack gave a lackadaisical, wild shrug, his hand brushing along Davey’s hair. “He does what he wants.”

“Aha!” Elmer pointed at him from the floor. “He admitted they’re married!”

Jack blushed. “Shut up.”

_Hour 3_

Race laughed as he watched half the group play what they had so eloquently dubbed “Drunk Heads-Up”, which was—as one might imagine—just regular Heads-Up while they were all hammered. Crutchie and Finch weren’t playing, and neither was Kath, because she was notoriously bad at Heads-Up, drunk version or not. Race had refrained in favor of staying curled up in Spot’s lap, being held and staying warm.

“Hey, Kath,” Race said, looking to her. “You know how everyone always made fun of me and Spot the way we make fun of Jack and Davey now?”

Kath nodded with a grin. “Yes, absolutely.”

Spot kissed Race’s cheek, apparently intrigued in the conversation, and Race barreled on. “How long have you known we’d be together?”

“Well,” she smiled. “You two have always been attached at the hip as long as I’ve known you, and I’ve known you pretty long. But, it was probably around high school, when you were sophomores and I was a junior, that I noticed it wasn’t just friendship.”

Spot hid his smile in Race’s neck, and then perked up suddenly to ask, “How long did you know about Jack and Davey?”

“Oh please, I always knew about Jack and Davey.” She laughed.

“Me too! God, it’s torturous!”

“Well, let’s see,” Race grinned. “We knew each other for thirteen years before we started dating. Jack and Davey met when they were six, they’ve known each other for eighteen years already. So we’re way ahead of them.”

Spot laughed along with Kath, who was shaking her head. “God, I asked Saz out the week I met her. It’s all you gays, you’re so dramatic.”

As if for emphasis, the moment she spoke, Davey lost the round of Drunk Heads-Up and collapsed into Jack’s lap, frowning and looking as if he might cry, if provoked.

Race looked over and began laughing as Kath gestured to them. “You see? This is what I’m talking about!”

He heard Spot giggle against his skin and smiled.

_Hour 4_

“We should play Spin the Bottle!” Elmer yelled from the floor, head pillowed on Albert’s chest.

“Spin the Bottle?” Race chuckled. “El, everyone here is paired up.”

“Well, we could make just the single people play.”

All heads swiveled to Jack and Davey, who had been ensconced in their own conversation but who looked up now, eyes wide.

“You’re the only single ones.” Spot pointed out, raising his brows knowingly.

“Yeah, but we’re not—“ Davey cuts himself off and Jack turns to him with wide eyes, lips parting.

“Not what?” He asks.

Race looks to Spot quickly, brows disappearing into his hairline, and Spot takes his hand with a small grin.

Davey pivots until he’s facing Jack, face flushed and hands moving wildly. “Not—not what, um... you know,” He exhales and gestures between them. “Best friends.”

“Heard that one before.” Spot whispers in Race’s ear, and Race bites his lip so he won’t laugh.

Davey keeps going on, stuttering painfully and going redder with each word, and Jack just stares at him, half-hope and half-fear. “And it’s like, friends—you know? Best friends! Close best friends... very close, the closest, but—“ he punches Jack’s shoulder awkwardly, inhaling through his teeth. “Yeah.”

Jack just smiles fondly at him, nodding. “Yeah.”

Spot’s lips brushed Race’s ear as he whispered, “Okay, now kiss.” Race giggled quietly, reaching back to smack Spot’s chest gently, eyes glued on two of his best friends.

Davey stood up, and everyone in the room seemed to let out a simultaneous, silent groan. “Right, I’m gonna raid your fridge!” He said to Spot, smiling awkwardly. And then he disappeared into the kitchen, glancing at Jack over his shoulder.

Jack bashed his face into a pillow, looking as if he could scream.

“Wait.” Elmer sat up, looking around. “So we’re not playing Spin the Bottle?”

Albert wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and tugged him back down, shaking his head, and Jack screamed into the couch.

_Hour 7_

Race had slept, danced, and laughed off his drunkenness, and was now lying tiredly across Spot’s body, listening to Albert and Elmer talk quietly on the ground. Jack and Davey we’re asleep on the couch, twined together like vines. Sarah and Kath were cuddling on the floor, Finch was stroking Crutchie’s hair as he slept, and Blink and Mush were quietly playing Legend of Zelda.

Race leaned up to kiss Spot softly, murmuring, “Have you always been this beautiful?”

Spot cocked a brow. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Have been for nine years, but thanks for noticing.”

Spot leaned up to kiss him through a grin, holding his face between his hands and hooking one leg over Race’s hips. “Do you think we could just stay like this?” He whispered against Race’s lips.

“Sorta drunk, snowed-in with our friends?” Race snarks, giggling.

“Shut up.” He grinned. “I just meant together.”

Race looked down at him, heart swelling in his chest until it was near painful, all-encompassing and profound. Spot’s callused fingertips brushed delicately across his cheekbone, leaving sparks of heart-pounding emotion in their wake. Race’s lips curled into a gentle smile. “Sure.” He whispered breathily, kissing Spot shortly. “Sure, we can stay together.”

Spot just smiled and buried his face in Race’s neck, lips pressed against his pulse, eyelashes brushing against Race’s skin as he closed his eyes.

_Hour 8_

“Where’s my husband?” Race called obnoxiously, stumbling. The synthesis of exhaust, sugar, and alcohol in his system had sent him halfway to hallucinations, certifiably out of his mind.

“Okay, you’re not married, though?” Jack laughed from the couch, in the same state as Race. Most of them were, at this point.

“Okay, we might as well be, though?” Race snarked, using the same tone Jack had. “It’s not like we’re not gonna get married in the future.”

“Race, are you indirectly proposing?”

Race turned and grinned at Spot, leaning against the doorway into their bedroom, and then launched himself into his arms, giggling. “No, just pointing out the obvious.” He leaned back suddenly. “It’s obvious, right?”

Spot smirked, nodded, brushed Race’s wild hair from his face. “Yes, it’s obvious, bubba.”

“Never let them die, they’re the soap opera of my life.” Kath called to Jack, who just laughed.

“Hey! I’ve got a question!” Elmer called as Spot sat on the couch and Race settled himself atop him, clinging to his boyfriend. “Who among us do you think is the smartest?”

“Kath.” Spot said plainly, at the same moment that Kath shrugged and said: “Spot, no contest.”

Spot grinned, and she blew him a kiss.

“Um, rude!” Davey called drunkenly, officially sprawled across Jack’s lap.

“Davey, I once watched you walk into a pole because you were staring at Jack’s ass in those teeny jeans. You’re an absolute dolt when it comes to him.” Sarah pointed out.

Davey shrugged. “I mean, you aren’t wrong.”

Race sat up as Spot’s jaw dropped open. A slow smile was spreading over Kath’s face.

“Jack, your response?!” Race called aggressively, eyes wide.

Jack seemed to start out of a daze. “What?” He asked, looking around. “What happened?”

Sarah literally rolled off the couch and screamed into the carpet.

“Anyway!” Albert called, clapping his hands. “I have another question. Who among us is the most attractive?”

Spot said Race. Race said Spot. Sarah and Kath both said each other, Albert and Blink started a heated debate over the comparing attractiveness of their boyfriends, Albert arguing fervently for Elmer, who was blushing red, while Mush was simply laughing as Blink argued his side. Crutchie and Finch hadn’t answered, just looked at each other and grinned. Jack and Davey had remained silent.

Kath took notice of it as Blink and Albert stopped arguing, having dissolved into laughter. “Who do you think, Jack?”

Jack shot her a violent look, but Davey was intrigued now, looking down into Jack’s face from his spot on his lap. “Yeah, who do you think, Jackie?” He slurred, teasing.

Jack pressed his lips together, cheeks reddening. “Probably you, Dave.” He admitted.

Davey grinned, leaning into Jack’s body as Jack’s arms came around his waist. “Good.” He said simply.

Race turned around and buried his face in Spot’s chest, sighing.

Spot just ran a hand along Race’s hair and announced, “Alright, no more questions!”

_Hour 10_

It was three in the morning when the power went out.

Elmer let out a short, joking scream, bursting into laughter when Albert jumped and slapped his shoulder. “El!” Albert hissed.

Davey, who had severely sobered since he’d fallen asleep and awoken once more, stood up and shrugged on a discarded jacket—which happened to be Jack’s. “I’ll go down to the basement and see if resetting the breakers does anything. It used to work for the storms in Louisiana.”

Sarah nodded, surely remembering the summers they’d spent down south, but Jack stood up and shook his head. “No way, what if there’s burglars or something?”

Davey fixed him with a bored look. “At three a.m. in a snowstorm?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever. But I’m going with you.”

Davey shrugged nonchalantly. “Okay.” But he looked at Race, eyes widening and jaw dropping in a silent scream. Race just threw him a discreet thumbs up and rummaged through the end table for a flashlight, tossing it to Jack. They disappeared out the door, closing his behind them.

Albert let out an extended groan.

“Were we that stressful?” Race asked, leaning back into Spot’s body.

Blink shook his head, running a hand along Mush’s hair. “No, never. You two were oblivious, but you never listened to the other say they liked you and still didn’t get together.”

“Yeah, you never kissed the other person and still demanded they didn’t like you.” Sarah pointed out.

The room went silent.

“_Who_ did _what_ now?” Crutchie squeaked, sitting up.

Sarah looked at the assembled group, staring at her with wide, disbelieving eyes, and inhaled through her teeth. “Shit, you guys didn’t know.”

“Hell no we didn’t know!” Albert yelled, drawing Elmer into his chest.

Race nodded. “Explain, right now!”

Sarah held her hands up. “Calm down, calm down.” Her face became thoughtful. “Alright, it was probably—probably a little over a year ago. I don’t know Jack’s side, but the way Dave explained it to me, they’d been on the roof of their apartment building watching the sunset or something, and Jack kissed him. But then they didn’t talk about it at all, not a word. Just went back to watching. Dave talked to me about it for about eight hours the next day, and I’m not exaggerating.” Sarah shrugged, glancing around at the disbelieving expressions. Race’s jaw had dropped open within the first two sentences. “Jack apparently freaked out within the next week, but then everything went back to normal again.” She turned to Race and Spot. “Do you remember when he dropped by your place last year freaking out about Davey?”

Spot and Race exchanged an equally alarmed, incredulous look. “That’s what that was?” Spot practically yelled, grabbing Race’s hand in disbelief.

Sarah nodded, and Race’s jaw dropped further as he looked at his boyfriend. “Davey said ‘is this about what happened the other night’, remember?!” He yelled, and Spot nodded.

“Jesus.” Crutchie groaned, hiding his face in Finch’s neck.

“Yeah,” Elmer turned to Spot and Race. “You two never kissed before admitting you were into each other. They’re definitely the bigger mess.”

Spot chuckled, and Race felt the memory flood back to him like water in a stream. “We did, actually. At Race’s sister’s wedding.” Race nodded.

Kath rolled her eyes. “You did not, are you kidding?”

A smile from them both, their eyes meeting for a moment. “We did, but it was because he was pretending to be my boyfriend.” Race explained, kissing Spot’s temple.

Mush scoffed. “You two are such an enigma.” He laughed, gesturing to them slightly. “I’m starting to think we don’t know anything about you. Seriously, is there some other crazy thing that happened that you haven’t told us about?”

They glanced at each other, smirking. “I mean,” Race started. “We once got Taco Bell twice in one day because we were high as fuck, but that’s not too wild.”

A loud laugh arose, and Albert opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened suddenly, distributing a silent Davey and a sad-looking Jack back into the apartment.

“I gotta go.” Davey said plainly, shucking Jack’s jacket. His head was bowed, hiding his face from his friends.

Sarah half-rose from her spot beside Kath, shaking her head at her brother. “You’re not going out in that. It’s still dangerous.”

Davey sighed, looking as if he were trying desperately not to cry. Jack’s eyes followed him, dull with sorrow, his palms up in front of him as if he were silently pleading. “Fine, I’m going to bed, then.” Davey said monotonously, looking at Spot and Race.

“Okay, you can use the guest room if you want.” Race offered him a half-smile.

Davey said nothing, just nodded thankfully and crossed the room in two large strides, head still down.

Jack followed him quickly. “_Dave,_” he called, eyebrows drawing together.

Davey shut the door in his face.

Jack stopped just in front of the door, pressing his fists to it and sighing. He sank down to the floor, brow against the wood, and put his head in his hands, body the picture of dejection.

Race cast Spot a worried glance as their friends stared at the eldest of them.

“Jack?” Spot asked gently, his hand tightening on Race’s side.

Jack looked up with unshed tears in his eyes, managing a weak, watery smile. “Hey, I’m fine.” He said hoarsely.

They watched in silence as he stood, walked into the kitchen, and fixed himself a drink, downing it in one go.

Spot exhaled worriedly into Race’s hair, eyebrows drawing together, and Race felt his heart clench painfully.

_Hour 13_

The power came on right around the same time that the blizzard finally calmed down, when half of them were dead asleep and the other half were most of the way there. Only Jack was still fully awake, a fact Race was only slightly aware of. Still, he made himself detangle his limbs from Spot’s and walk into the kitchen, heaving himself onto the counter.

He fixed Jack with a knowing, apologetic look. “Do you wanna talk?” He whispered.

Jack shrugged and swirled the last drops of whiskey around the bottom of his glass. “I fucked up, Racer.”

“What happened?”

He downed the dark alcohol. “I kissed him.”

“Again?”

Jack’s head snapped up. “How did you know about the first time?”

Race shrugs. “Saz told us when you were down trying to reset the breakers. It’s not important—what happened in the basement?”

“I don’t even know!” He raked a hand through his hair, breathing heavily. “We were down there, and we’ve been all over each other all night, which I guess isn’t exactly unusual but it still counts, and I—I just kissed him, you know? And it was  _great, _it was so great.”

Race pursed his lips to one side. “So what went wrong?”

“He pulled away. He just said he couldn’t do this. I don’t get it at all.” He sighed. “He just... walked out and disappeared. He—thinks that I just wanna hook up with him.”

“Why don’t you tell him you don’t?”

“I’m scared.” Jack put his brow against the tabletop, fisting his hands in his dark locks. “I don’t know what to do.” His voice cracked desperately, and Race pressed his lips together.

“Whatever you do, whether you decide to tell him or not—you have to go in and say something to him.” Race said quietly, as soft as he could.

Jack nodded once, shallowly, and then again with more assurance, standing and wiping his palms on his pants. “Yes, you’re right. You’re right.” He turned towards the door of the guest room, and then back to Race. “I’m really fucking nervous.”

Race giggled and clapped Jack’s shoulder. “You’ll be perfectly alright.”

He watched Jack go with a grin, following him quietly but breaking off to lay down beside Spot on the couch. His boyfriend stirred as he settled between his arms, blinking his eyes tiredly. His brown eyes were nearly diaphanous in the red sunlight streaming through the windows.

“Hi, bubba.” Spot slurred, wrapping his arms lazily around Race’s body.

“Morning.” Race smiled. “Go back to sleep.”

“I wasn’t sleeping, I was too cold without you.” He kissed the tip of Race’s nose, grinning tiredly. “Tonight was kind of fun, I think. A good bonding time.”

Race leaned down to kiss him sweetly, reveling in the warmth of Spot’s lips and the comfort of his body beneath Race’s. “You’re a goose.”

Spot’s fingers traced patterns on the base of his spine, so gently. “Yeah, but I’m your goose.”

Race just giggled and pressed his face against Spot’s neck, finally shutting his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> JAVID AND SPRACEEEEE  
i love everyone in the gang equally tho  
as always, hope you enjoyed and i love you vv much  
<333


End file.
